


Arcade Day

by Halo_31



Series: Nijigasaki Adventures [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Arcades, Random Encounters, Shopping, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_31/pseuds/Halo_31
Summary: Aqours is in Tokyo to visit the Nijigasaki School Idol Club. Yoshi~ err, I mean Yohane and Rina happen to run into each other at a game store buying the same game, they decide to go to the arcade together.
Series: Nijigasaki Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Arcade Day

Tsushima Yoshiko is Tokyo searching for new games. Unfortunately, as usual, she has terrible luck. She is unable to find any of the games she wanted to buy.

Yoshiko sighs “Why can’t I find anything I want”

Yoshiko continues looking for more game stores to check. She finds one and decides to check it. She looks around and finally spots one of the games she wants “Finally!”, she quickly rushes over to get it.

When she gets to it, another hand reaches out for it. “Hey, this one is m…” Yoshiko pauses as she realizes who the other person is. “Rina-chan?”

“Hello Yoshiko-chan” Rina responded

“What are you doing here Rina-chan?” Yoshiko asked “Also its Yohane”

“I was looking for some new games to play” Rina replied “Were you looking for some too?”  
  
“Well yeah, but I haven’t had any luck since Numazu doesn’t have anything that I want so I thought I could find some here” Yoshiko replied “My luck hasn’t been better here in Tokyo”

Rina looks at the game she had wanted and tells Yoshiko “Well why don’t you take this game you wanted then”

Yoshiko looks at Rina shocked by her suggestion “Are you sure? It’s the last one here”

“Yes, I’m sure, I can look for it at other stores” Rina responds “Besides, you don’t come to Tokyo often”

“Thanks, Rina-chan” Yoshiko said excitingly

“Yoshiko-chan, do you have more games you wanted?” Rina asks

“Uh, yeah I did, I have a list on my phone” Yoshiko replies as she takes out her phone. She shows Rina her list the list she saved on her phone.

“Hmm…” Rina looks at the list “That’s a pretty long list”

“The ones I really want have a Star beside it” Yoshiko said

Rina recognizes some of them and even saw a few in stock at other stores she had been to a few days before. “Rina-chan will help you look for them, I know some stores that had them in stock a few days ago”

“Thank you Rina-chan” Yoshiko said

Rina and Yoshiko visit various stores and look for the games they are looking for. The two of them even buy some of the same games and talk all day about games. By the time they finish it is late in the afternoon, they are sitting at a café taking a break after running around for so long.

Yoshiko says to Rina “Thanks so much for the help Rina-chan”

“No problem” Rina replied “I enjoy being able to talk about games with someone”

Yoshiko gets an idea and starts talking “Hey… you want to… you know play some games together…”

Rina replies “Sure, it gets boring playing alone sometimes”

Rina and Yoshiko exchange contact info and say goodbye to each other. Yoshiko goes to meet up with the rest of Aqours and Rina goes to return to her dorm room.

Later that evening, Aqours is at a hotel spending the weekend in Tokyo. They are helping Muse and Nijigasaki with some events.

They split up rooms based on their year groups, so Yoshiko, Hanamaru, and Ruby are rooming together.

Ruby and Hanamaru are going through some of the stuff they bought. Ruby bought some clothes with her sister and Hanamaru bought some new books she could not find in Numazu. While they are talking several pings go off on Yoshiko’s phone while she is in the shower and Ruby goes over to check.

“Huh? When did Yoshiko-chan get Rina-chan’s cell number?” Ruby wondered

“Something wrong Ruby-chan?” Hanamaru asked.

“Seems like Yoshiko was with Rina today” Ruby responded

“Rina? From Nijigasaki? What were they doing?” Hanamaru asked just as another message comes through.

“I’m not sure” Ruby replied

“Could they had been on a secret date?!” Hanamaru yelled

“Nah, they couldn’t have been, they don’t look like they could do a long-distance relationship. Could they?” Ruby wondered

“Ah that shower felt good” Yoshiko said as she exits the bathroom “Huh? Ruby?! Why are you looking at my phone?” Yoshiko asked

“Oh you started getting lots of notifications and I was curious about what was going on” Ruby responded “You also didn’t tell us you were with Rina today” Ruby said as she stares at Yoshiko.

“Eh? I didn’t?” Yoshiko looks at them puzzled.

Yoshiko tells Ruby and Hanamaru what happened earlier today.

“Mirai Zura~” Hanamaru reacted

“Ai wasn’t with Rin?” Ruby asked

“No? Why?” Yoshiko said as she gives a puzzled look

“Oh… Uh... N-No reason” Ruby stuttered “Oh, Onee-chan picked out some clothes for me” Ruby says as she takes out some clothes Dia bought for her.

The three first years talked more about activities for a while before going to sleep.

“Good Night Ruby-chan, Yoshiko-chan” Hanamaru said

“Good Night!” Ruby responded

“It’s Yohane” Yoshiko whispered

The next morning, Aqours met up for breakfast before splitting for their own activities. After, finishing breakfast Yoshiko goes to meet up with Rina.

“She said to meet her here last night” Yoshiko muttered

A few minutes later, Yoshiko sees a familiar face

“Hi Rina-chan” Yoshiko yelled

Rina runs over and says “Hello Yoshiko-chan”

“Its Yohane!” Yoshiko exclaimed “Where are we going today?”

“To the Arcade, there is one that just opened close by” Rina replied

Yoshiko and Rina walk together to the Arcade.

“Huh, Blissplace Arcade…” Yoshiko said as she stares at the name

“Yep, it's new so I want to see what games they have” Rina said “I usually ask Ai-san to come with me, but she was busy, and since you’re here I thought it would be fun”

“Okay well then let go have some fun!” Yoshiko exclaimed  
  


“Yeah!” Rina replied

Yoshiko and Rina go around the Arcade playing on several machines. Yoshiko does not have much luck with the crane games, but she is able to get a cute shark plush. They play some dance, fighting and even some shooters. They even go to try a demo of some new idol rhythm arcade machine that can print cards too, though that function was not available in the demo present.

It is close to lunchtime, Yoshiko and Rina are heading to meet up with Setsuna and Ai for lunch.

“That was fun, we should go to the arcade together again some other time!” Yoshiko exclaimed

“Yeah, maybe next time we’ll be in Numazu and you can show me the arcades there” Rina replied “Lets hurry up, Ai-san says Umi and Eli are there too”

“Wait! Slow Down!” Yoshiko yelled

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short one but hope you enjoyed this Yohane Rina Fic as always feel free to let me know how I did, I'm still getting used to story writing. I also got stopped part way through writing cause I got busy and I want to work on other Fics thus why this one is pretty short.
> 
> I wanted to do something that didn't involve romance for a change and being a gamer myself as well I thought this might be fun, though I can't say I have been to an Arcade...
> 
> Anyway, I should just stop typing... This is getting too long for endnotes...


End file.
